Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-
New Information From Newtype January Source: http://blog.goo.ne.jp/kouryakukan/e/009f3158f4f611780c00147d4c9e62dd Translation Source: http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2009/12/31/00-trailer-for-the-trailblazer-event-summary/ Translation By: Good Haro crinitas666 btw ---- The four Meisters, Graham, Marie, Marina, Feldt, Saji and everyone joined hands and bowed. It ended thusly without incident. I was getting promotional goods from start to end. But the limit of 2 person? was tough. Advance tickets came with a postcard/postcards. The Meisters each had a line printed on it/them: Setsuna: "I really don't understand it." Lockon: "Sorry, your fun holiday is over." Al: "It's alright, sometimes it's not bad to drop in in the middle." Tieria: "I've decided to walk alongside humanity." New images and information from the event: - New characters and new MS debuted. {note: could be singular} An Innovedo appeared as one of Kati's subordinates? - There was/It had the line "Even though you're/I'm an Innovedo" - There was the line "Start the attack with electric? missiles." - Graham was piloting a new, blue {could be green} MS. - Graham stands at the/a door while visiting Ptolemy. Feldt sees him from nearby {how long until this turns into Graham x Feldt shipper fodder?}. * Feldt has a short hair cut. - 00 Quanta's blueprint was sent over from Level 7 in Veda by Tieria. Along with information about a new twin drive system. - Millena is wearing a white headband with loose wavy hair. - Souma has her hair back in a braid. - Al's hair goes down to his back and is tied back behind his head. - Wearing a light blue pilot suit, a character takes off his helmet and he looks just like Tieria. This character is visiting Ptolemy. - A female character who resembles Nena a lot, with long hair, appears (a new character?) ---- SonicSP 19:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Type February http://ninteenpointzerofour.wordpress.com/2010/01/07/newtype-february/ An interview with Mizushima was also published. Just the interesting parts. • The movie is set 2 years later. • The movie is the tale of Setsuna and humankind. • Presently 5 people are working on the storyboards. (Mizushima, Tsunoda, Nagasaki, Natori, Teraoka) • The images presented at the countdown event were scenes selected from the movie’s story. {poorly phrased, but unlike the first trailer these are representative of scenes from the movie–idk if they’re final shots or if they just animated select scenes from the script for the event, there might be some nuance to 本編 that clarifies that but idk} • Various hints about the movie were woven into the lines used in the aforementioned trailer. • The MS that appeared in the trailer are designs from the movie. • They intentionally made the characters a bit more realistic. The decision was made around the design phase. One factor was that the characters are a few years older. Another was that it was a request from the artists who wanted to draw dense/substantial* images. {*- 密度: literally “dense” I’m not totally clear on the nuance in reference to pictures, I want to say they’re talking about more detailed/higher line count designs, but I could be wrong} • 00 QanT’s design is different from Exia and 00’s, the modifications were left to Ebikawa without specific instructions. • “Quanta” is the plural of “quantum” {I guess this is obvious for English speakers} • QanT is equipped with a Twin Drive. It’s the/a key to the story. The director commented on the Meisters. P22-23 have designs of the 4 Meisters. *The same ones that appeared in the countdown pamphlet. • Setsuna Setsuna understood that his power as an Innovator could be to “the person/thing that encourages people to understand each other.” He felt that it might be a way to change things with the Innovator power he obtained. The machine to realize that possibility is the QanT. During those two years, without using the Gundams* he/they intervened with minimal equipment. {*I guess 007S doesn’t count? Or 00V War Chronicles isn’t canon?} In the meantime he/they prepared for the future. This is/was Setsuna’s fight toward the future. • Lyle Without using Gundams during these two years, he/they intervened in small scale conflicts through a variety of means. However, since CB hasn’t been making declarations, officially, for a little less than two years, CB’s activities couldn’t be verified. As CB lost their sponsors like Wang, funds are low and they’re isolated from the rest of the world. {I like how this had almost nothing to do with Lyle} • Allelujah He traveled around the world to ruins of ancient temples. The place he was in in the countdown newsflash was Mongolia. Although he’s been on his journey for nearly two years, Allelujah still doesn’t think he’s found his answer. He’s thought about the reason he continues to live, but just because he’s been roaming about it doesn’t mean an answer will surface. Rather, that struggle itself took on the same significance as living to Allelujah. For Allelujah, the fact that Marie came along with him was a great support. • Tieria Quantized Tieria has continued to sleep for almost two years. But, in his slumber, he can feel various pieces of information flowing through him. For example, QanT’s building plans and whatnot. Also, in the case of the Federation Innovades accessing Veda, he thinks* he can prevent them from finding out CB’s information by blocking them and whatnot. {*idk if this is talking about Tieria thinking or Mizushima thinking since these are his comments} Because Tieria’s soul has been completely quantized, he can prepare a body to use, and behave as data as well {I don’t think this implies that he can do these things at the same time}. This is particular to the movie. The new character who appeared in the countdown newsflash who resembles Nena is voiced by Kugumiya. As far as this character is concerned, presently there isn’t much that can be said about her. In case,I missed some,check the links. Translation Credits:Good Haro SonicSP 20:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone Follow-up on Trailer III Guys, I added the new fuzzy trailer to the site. I'm thinking of nixing the first teaser trailer for the sake of space, any objections? If any of you guys find a better resolution to the latest trailer, please add it in. Thank you. Wasabi 01:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, think we can add a translation section for the third trailer i think that would be nice. Wasabi, I agree i think we should nix the trailer I'm in favor. Also i was gonna suggest if the is any way we can take all that info in the second trailer and add a link that can expand the info and minimize it, you know like we make for the pages. That way people can read the translations if they want and we can safe space, if thats POSSIBLE. At least in my opinion!Shindy00 20:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I dont think this is the third movie.... there were other movies. like the endless waltz. yes i know it says "theatrical" and its an ova, but at the time of the edit.. Aktara DVorak 23:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) But this the third non-compilation movie in the franchise, and yes, Endless Waltz counts as it covers the events of the OVA. PhantomSynchron 02:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Clean-up before Road Show Guys, the movie is going to come out within the month and half. I thought it's about time we clean the a bit. We'll know everything there is to know about the movie anyway. Or would you prefer we keep things as it is until everything official comes forth? Thoughts? Wasabi 21:09, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I propose keeping until the official stuff comes out. Lesser chance of article edits, and any disagreements that might arise between edits. :~ Azkaiel 00:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I Agree with Azkaiel with that one wasabi cause alot of people come to our site for info. Shindy00 13:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 00 raiser hey guys the Movie page says 00 raiser is using gn Condensers is this true, because i doubt 00 can perform Trans Am Burst then.Shindy00 21:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Need someone to load up new character pics Guys, can someone go to the official Gundam 00 page and upload all the pics of the characters that has yet to be loaded? My gratitude to whoever helped. ya that was me ZZ guru 00:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) http://www.gundam00.net/character/index.html Wasabi 06:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Organize the Pics & New Info Two new articles added into the page, please someone translate this asap. As for character pics, think someone can filter that in their respective character pages? The page is about the movie and while the characters are involved in the movies, I was thinking more of movie scenes in the gallery as to 00 people. Thanks to whoever helped. Wasabi 11:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Timer Anyone with the coding skills to add in a countdown clock? Wasabi 05:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ya i tried that a couple of days ago but something about the wikias code wouldnt let me ZZ guru 00:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Plot Thesis I've been toying with this idea of imagining what the plot of the movie would be like, based on the previews & trailers. So I've come up with a few random things to think on. *How will Ribbons play a role in the movie as seen in the most recent trailer). Is he an apparition or did he transfer to another body before 0 Gundam was destroyed? *What role with Descartes Shaman play in the movie? Which characters will next become Innovators in the movie? (My personal bet is on Saji and Graham)? *Did Exia's drive survive the final battle, if so, how is it deemed inoperable? Did Exia's main drive components permanently wear out after using Burst Mode? Or did Ribbons hit a critical piece of the drive? *What will Raphael's backpack do in the movie? Is it another MS, or possibly a unmanned attack drone controlled by Tieria's QBW? *Will Marina Ismail realize her goal of mutual human understanding? Can Setsuna become a trailblazer for mankind to innovate and understand each other without conflict? What is the ultimate goal of Aeolia's plan after the third phase is realized? *There are hints that Feldt has strong feelings for Setsuna. Will she be able to communicate with him about her true feelings, and how will Setsuna react? *Will Graham live according to Setsuna's words and fight his own battle to reach the future and change? *What are the Extraterrestrial Living Metal Shape Shifters? What are their abilities and what is their purpose in destroying mankind? Look in the back of the 00 movie poster and you'll see some kind of large planet that I thought was Jupiter but it seems very technorganic. *Will Celestial Being and the ESF join forces to save the world? Can these combined forces stop the ELS from ending manking? *What role will the derelict Jupiter ship play in the movie? Was its flee from orbit orchestrated by the ELS? Again, those are some questions to think on before the movie begins. Personally, I'd like to see the original Lockon Stratos' body be revived as the "leader" of the ELS or something like that. I think that would make for a interesting plot point of whether or not CB can face Neil. Gaeaman788 00:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Now I am curious about Nena2 though........ :-I think some info from the recent Gundam 00 fans gathering event or whatever said something like Ribbons being hallucination at least I've heard it being mentioned like that, but dont quote me on that. It makes some sense though since Ribbons in the trailer was weaing a spacesuit on what appears to be a normal Earth city while Setsuna is not (not the first time Setsuna has been through one of these types of dreams too). And its the same suit he wore when he died me thinks. :-One of Yun Kouga's recent manga did showcase that Ribbons's soul is trapped and sealed inside Veda under 9 layers of security. Thi supports what the 2307-2312 Mission Complete book said along time ago too. :-Burst Mode isnt even closely related to why its destroyed if the MG Exia is to be believed and even then its only the cone extensionrather than the actual Drive that is unstable. I imagine its more related to the fact that 0 Gundam's beam saber may have stabbed the GN Drive at an important place since the Drive is at inside the torso rather than being in the cone like 00 and GN-X. :-I wont be surprised if the "Europa" (the name of the ship according to the fan gathering event book) that appeared recently is an ELS in disguise. It also appears to be grey instead of orange when we saw Europa at around 2227 in S1. -SonicSP 20:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Road Show! Spoilers please! it's 12:20AM NYC/11:20PM - 12:20PM Tokyo time, I itch to know about the movie people! Wasabi 04:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Question-does any user on here live in Tokyo that is going to see the movie? If not, we might need to wait for other websites to give a synopsis, or if worse comes to worse, Wasabi, you might need to get tickets to see the Oct. 10 showing of the movie. But, ladies and gentlemen...Today is the day that the Trailblazer awakens.Gaeaman788 02:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) FYI, the movie is out in Singapore, from the 18th to 29th...still thinking if i should go or not.. ~ Azkaiel 04:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE SPOILERS! check out rrobbert184 on youtube for more information *First part of the movie is mostly politics and stuff like that *Gundam Dynames DOES return piloted by Lockon who saves Allelujah and Marie in Mongolia. Setsuna also saves Marina from a GN-X not with the Federation in a Flag. Doesn't say what kind of Flag though. *The ELS arrives and Descartes tries to take them on with the Gadelaza, but fails. *Allelujah and Marie return to CB and get the Harute (Harute's face mask changes depending on whether or not Allelujah, who goes with the normal visor or Hallelujah, who has the six eyes thing is in control) *Descartes goes out in the Gadelaza and tries to stop the ELS but fails *CB and the ESF join forces to stop the ELS from destroying Earth. The ELS have the ability to mimic any MS or weapon (i.e. Dynames, Exia, Flags, etc.) and can turn any machine into living metal. *Graham, Andrei, and Tieria die in the movie protecting Setsuna. Tieria manages to transfer his conscience into the QanT *Setsuna originally fights in the 00 Raiser Condenser Type, but gets the 00 QanT at the end. The QanT basically dissapears and turns the giant ELS planet into...a flower *Post-credits, a ghostly Setsuna appears before a blind 60 year old Marina saying he was glad that they understood each other SOMEONE GET A FULL SYNOPSIS. Azkaiel, please go see the movie and try to take some good notes during the film so we can get a synopsis ASAPGaeaman788 05:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ...someone beat me to the punch...check out the link on Ngeekhiong http://ngeekhiong.blogspot.com/2010/09/gundam-double-o-movie-spoilers.html ~ Azkaiel 10:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be me. I know SonicSP saw the movie, did you Azkaiel? And I have a few more minor details to clear up. *Graham loses his entire force to the ELS and kamikazes into one of them to clear Setsuna a path. His last words are "This is not death! It is a sacrifice for mankind to live on!" *Tieria sacrifices the Raphael to protect Setsuna, who gets infected by the ELS. Tieria downloads his body into a pocketsized handheld screen thingy in the 00 QanT and discovers the true nature of the ELS and goes to their homeworld with the QanT and Tieria in order to communicate with the ELS. That's the culmination of Aeolia's plan. Veda, an Innovator, and the GN Drive were communication tools for aliens. (idk how) *Harute is infected by the ELS but Allelujah and Marie escape. Not sure what happens to Zabanya though or the Ptolemaios 2 Kai. It doesn't really say what happens to the rest of the characters like Sumeragi, Mileina, Ian, etc. But it is known that Feldt stayed on board with the ship after Sumeragi had it evacuated or something. *http://www.indowebster.web.id/showthread.php?t=849&page=996 *There's a flashback all the way to A.D. 2091 with Aeolia and the true "Ribbons", guessing he's Aeolia's friend or somthing that died? Setsuna re-appears to Marina with a metallic body, implying that he's either immortal or a ELS-Innovator hybrid. He tells her that he's glad they finally understood each other. It also says that the ESF inherited Veda and is continuing Aeolia Schenberg's plan of peaceful communications with alien life. The movie basically says that CB dismantles after the movie. The last of the movie is an Albert Einstein quote. "Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding" *Gaeaman788 01:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh...nope, not yet. I wanted to, on the 18th, but I was like distracted by something else. I found it amusing that Tieria was the one who actually became a Gundam.... ~ Azkaiel 03:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I think we should refrain from revealing the full plot information on the movie until the US version gets released. Not everyone in the world has seen the film at this moment. ~ TDelphine 16:29, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Help Edit Plot http://www.freewebs.com/infinitezenith/gundam00movie.htm Using the link above, it has a highly descriptive page about the movie. I'm going to use that to edit about the movie, but any of you guys can take a stab at it, be my guess. I could use the help. Please, no copy and pasting, at least make it sound original writing. Thank you all. 09:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I cant make a summary of the movie but I can try point out things that are wrong. I'm just bad at writing asummaries because Im worried about flow or missing some things out. -SonicSP 18:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I've never written a movie summary, and being unable to actually go to Japan to see the movie, or going to New York for that matter, we only have reviews the trailers, and forums to go off of. I'm not willing to take a big change and basically botch the only place where a full synopsis of the 00 movie is available. So, can someone be tasked with the responsibility of going to the movie and taking down notes on the movie and some quotes that might be good for the character profiles.Gaeaman788 22:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Setsuna's Flag Here's a pic of Setsuna's Flag alongside the Dynames Repair from 00I 2314, credit Homeless: http://img833.imageshack.us/img833/6467/hirame116824.jpg The one in the middle. It resembles the Orbit Flag abit it seems except it has legs and some GN weaponry though it has some normal linear weapons too and smoke grenades. Oh and of course a new gunblade-like weapon. -SonicSP 19:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :where do u find that pic????-Aktara DVorak ::Dude, please sign in your name when you post a message. It helps to know what said what. Also, dont create a new section just post your message under my post. You can sign your name by typing ~ 4 times at where you want the signature to appear. ::Anyways, this picture is from 00I 2314 Chapter 1. A new sidestory. -SonicSP 17:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers There needs to be a spoiler tag for this. isnt it the usual thing for wiki's to do until about a month after the movie has been released? Of course its perhaps not my place to say it but for the unfortunate people in America who have not found an illegal fansubbed version of the movie probably dont want spoilers when they see this page. Aktara DVorak 21:48, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Either we tag a spoiler or we avoid putting up the summary & all the character plots until October, like I said earlier. If we do that many in N.A. will be glad to be able to watch the show without knowing any spoilers. I suggest we put up a short intro summary of the movie instead of the plot one instead. Just like what the main page & all the website promoting & selling the film did. Like Singapore's SISTIC. Tdelphine 11:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC)TDelphine 11:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC)